


How reunite Reki and Langa by Chinen Miya

by miss_fireworks



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_fireworks/pseuds/miss_fireworks
Summary: Miya fed's up of see Reki and Langa to flirt whitout never do anything for a real relation so he décide toi help theyWhen Miya is my favourite character and i want he have a important role in a fanfiction
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not m'y first language so il sorry for spelling mistakes ^^'

To say that Miya was fed up was an understatement. In fact, to say that he was fed up was a euphemism in itself. It had been 3 months since he had met Reki and Langa, 3 months that he had been coming to train with them regularly because (he liked their company) because he had nothing better to do. He had been watching them flirt shamelessly in front of him for 3 whole months without ever getting into a relationship. And it was...so irritating. Seeing them looking at each other in the whites of their eyes for several minutes, holding hands a little too much when they help each other up and then blushing like schoolgirls a second later, watching them being oblivious to their feelings which was so obvious that even he, a 13 year old child had noticed them! It was definitely unbearable. 

Then, at the time of an umpteenth training session where he had the light impression to be there third wheel of the coach he had a brilliant idea (according to him).  
Since these two idiots were unable to do the job themselves, he was going to do it for them! For the moment he didn't know how, but he was going to do it for the good of all! 

He thought about a plan almost all night long, and he came to the conclusion that before he could do it, he had to analyze the terrain (just to know if they were desperate cases or if it was still worth helping them). Because even though it had been going on for months, he had never really observed their interactions in a way that was too affectionate for his taste. 

So the next day, he sat down on a bench near the skatepark and started observing them. 

"Miya? What's wrong? Why aren't you practicing? Are you in pain somewhere?" Reki asked almost immediately with concern as if not seeing him on a skateboard was bound to be related to something serious. This guy was really strange...or maybe just stupid, yeah that was probably it. 

"I don't feel like it today" he just answered 

"Haa? Why? You're the first to say that to improve you have to train hard"  
"But do I ask you any questions? Of course a slime like you needs training! With my level I can afford breaks unlike you " 

"Pfff it's mean." 

"Yeah, yeah, go find your boyfriend." 

Reki turned even redder than her hair and walked away calling him a "pretentious kid." 

"It's so obvious.... disgusting" thought Miya 

He then watched them for the next two hours and honestly...it was hopeless, they were hopeless.  
They literally spent more time flirting than they did skateboarding. They were literally eating each other's eyes! They were talking to each other in such sweet, honeyed voices. When they helped each other up, it was almost like they were hugging each other every time and again. For a moment, Miya even wondered if they weren't already a couple and if they weren't just stupid. But that mini hope was dashed at the end of training. 

"Miya, let's go" called him Reki "Are you coming?" 

"No I'm going to stay for a while" He wanted to stay for a little while to train anyway "Are you guys going home together? Aren't your houses opposite each other?" 

"Let's have a best friend sleepover!" 

"Best friend..." 

"You look septic....oh you can come if you want! We don't want you to feel left out! Don't we, Langa?" 

This one nodded his head vigorously like an idiot... 

"No thanks...I'll pass." 

"Too bad, you don't know what you're missing. See you tomorrow." Then they walked away, leaving Miya alone with her thoughts. 

"It's going to be harder than I thought it was going to be," Miya said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I managed to get another chapter out so quickly lol and sorry for spelling mistakes ^^'

Miya had really been thinking about herself long after that day. But in 3 days, he hadn't been able to find even the beginning of a plan to reunite his two friends. This wasn't really surprising since he was a 13 year old kid who was only interested in skateboarding (and cats) and until a few months ago had no social life and therefore no knowledge about this kind of thing. He had almost given up when one day on his way to Reki and Langa high school (no he won't say why he was going) he overheard a conversation between several high school girls that he assumed to be in the class of the two idiots. 

He said, "Have you seen Langa? He's handsome, isn't he? " 

"I hear he's Canadian! That's so cool!" 

"I'd like to get to see him more often ." 

Oh? So that's how popular Langa was? Interesting. 

A few minutes later, Reki walked out of school alone. 

"Isn't slime number 2 with you?" 

"Stop calling us that! And not a classmate held him up, he told me to go ahead." 

"I see. He's popular, isn't he?" 

"Who is? Langa? Yes, maybe a little." 

"You don't mind?" 

"Why should it?" 

"If people keep talking to him like that he's not going to spend any more time with you." 

Yes, his plan was simply to stir up Reki's possessive feelings so that it would make him want Langa just for himself and therefore declare himself! Not to lie, he was quite proud of this idea. 

"So what then? I'm happy that Langa is making friends again!" 

But obviously this idiot didn't react as he wanted... 

"Aren't you afraid that he'll abandon you? He's your best friend, isn't he? " he asked, pressing of course the word "your". 

"Yes it's true but...he doesn't belong to me, I can't decide who he can or can't see." 

"And wouldn't you like to own him?" 

"Huuuuu..." He lowered his head and Miya swears he saw a blush on his face. 

"Finally a reaction," he thought. 

"If that's what you want you should tell him," he continued, watching Reki's blush deepen. 

"I never said that! You're weird today, Miya, you say strange things!" 

Then he ran away on his skateboard so fast that Miya barely saw him leave. 

\------------------------------ 

After training (Miya had finally caught up with Reki and Langa joined them shortly afterwards). 

Something unusual, a guy approached Reki in the street and asked for her number several times despite her refusal. And Miya could swear that if looks could kill, this guy would have died long ago and Langa would have become a murderer. 

After this little incident that ended with Langa having pushed away (slightly violently) the guy who was too insistent. Miya thought that in the end, maybe Langa was sure that he should try his technique.  
"You didn't seem happy that someone approached Reki, did you?" 

"No" Langa answers clearly "this guy was a forceful guy and since Reki can't say no properly he kept going. Anyway I hate this guy."

"Oh? Did you know him?" 

"He's in our class, it's not the first time he's come to bother Reki." 

"Oh, so he's that kind of guy who gets statements? So he's popular." 

"Hmmm..." He definitely didn't seem excited about that statement. "But hey...it's normal after all..." 

"What do you mean it's normal?"  
"Reki's great, he's so nice to everyone, he's good on skates, he's got good grades and he's really pret..." He stops "Anyway, it's normal for him to get statements..." He concluded, although he was obviously not very happy about it. 

"Pfff...you don't have to tell me all this..." Miya mumbled. 

"Did you say something? 

"No, nothing, never mind... I've had enough work for one day." Said Miya as she walked away. 

Attempt number 1: Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is better than the last ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is so bad and il sorry lol but I promise that the next will be better


End file.
